


Old Endings and New Beginnings

by Rachraff



Category: Hunter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachraff/pseuds/Rachraff
Summary: Hunter is retiring! But are these old endings or new beginnings?
Kudos: 4





	Old Endings and New Beginnings

CONGRATS!  
HAPPY RETIREMENT!  
YOU DESERVE IT!

The banners everywhere exclaim with great exultation how much Rick Hunter would be missed at the LAPD.

“So without further ado, I give you my best friend and partner, Rick Hunter.” Dee Dee turns her attention to Rick and winks slyly. He smiles back at her and adjusts his tie before stepping out to the podium.

McCall gently wraps him in a quick hug and he plants a soft kiss on her cheek.

“Go get ‘em Big Guy,” she whispers in his ear.

He scoffs and turns his attention to all the familiar faces from a lifetime of law enforcement. He takes a moment to clear his throat from the lump now quickly rising in it. The crowd, on their feet, hasn’t stopped clapping since the end of Dee Dee’s speech so he urges everyone to sit down.

He walks to the podium and stops, gazing out at his people, family by blood or bond.

“Colleagues, friends, family, some of you all three. Good evening.”

“GOOD EVENING,” comes the enthusiastic reply.

“As many of you know I am not the greatest when it comes to public speaking. I did write a few things down that I wanted to say,” he unfurls a length of scroll before tossing it aside. A collective chuckle from the audience as he shyly smiles.

“The last time I was up here in front of you it was to honor my dear friend and captain, Charles Devane on his retirement.” He pauses for a moment, heaves a sigh, shifts his weight and pats his chest over his heart.

_Still there_ , he thinks.

“Captain Devane, or more accurately Charlie, was more than a captain to me. He offered me his wisdom when everyone else turned their backs. Charlie was tough and stubborn, unlike me of course, (a few giggles) which led to more than one argument along the way. Although he would never actually want to admit it he was also the most loving man I have ever known.

As most of you know getting along with authority figures has NEVER been my strong suit.”

He glances to a corner of the room where Captain Wyler and Commander Cain sit with their wives, nodding in approval.

Charlie was different. He came on board and never judged me. In his quiet way he taught me that the words you say don’t matter half as much as the actions you take. He was a force to be reckoned with and when he got mad, well let’s just say he wasn’t called The Devane Hurricane for nothing.

More chuckles from the gathering.

“In all seriousness Charlie was more than just a captain to me, he was a mentor and the father I never had.”

He pauses and squeezes the bridge of his nose, a tell-tale sign he is upset.  
McCall, now sitting at the table of honor, wipes a tear from her eye. She wants to run to him but her mother softly pats her shoulder. She offers a small smile to her and Dee Dee squeezes her hand.

“Well, enough of that. Charlie would NEVER allow mourning at such a happy occasion. I will only say this. Charlie was a great man, the kind that comes around once in a life time and I am truly honored to have been able to call him my friend.”

Someone in the back raises their glass and shouts “To Charlie.”

To Charlie everyone echoes.

“I am truly humbled by the love and support of all of you here today. Law enforcement has been my life for these 40 years. Jesus. 40 years. It seems like only yesterday I stood up at graduation from the police academy and saluted the Lieutenant as he pinned that little piece of metal to my chest.”

He squints against the lights lowering his gaze to his mother seated next to McCall. McCall pushes the wheel chair closer to the stage so that Hunter’s mom, can be closer to her son.

“Those of you closest to me know Lucia Hunter, my mother. The human torch that lit my career path. Being the son of a mob boss didn’t lend itself to my career choice and when it came down to it, Momma Hunter sided with her little boy and turned her cheek to the life of crime she had married into.

Mom, I am so happy you were able to be here tonight. Your tenacity of spirit taught me to never give up, your beliefs and morals taught me to never give in and your love and support taught me how to be the son I hope you are proud of. Little Ricky loves you very much.”

She smiles up at him with such pride McCall can’t help but smile too. “Even if you were never able to teach me to cook.”

Chuckles from the gathering, especially McCall remember how Hunter’s number one dish was boiled toast. Lucia wags her finger at her son and mouthed, “I tried.” Hunter laughs.

“Over the years I have had the privilege of sharing the car with many talented officers. I would be remiss if I didn’t mention them, here tonight in person and spirit.”

Detective Ronnie Lopez and Officer Joanne Molenski, both taken before their time. Even though we didn’t get to work together for long I treasure the time we did have.

Christine Novak, thank you for showing me what true love is, even if I don’t see it myself. I’ll always love you for that.” Novak blows him a kiss and turns her gaze to Al, her husband, squeezing his hand. Allison smiles and rolls there eyes at Rick who scoffs.

Last but certainly not least, Lieutenant Dee Dee McCall. I am a man of few words but what I do know is that I wouldn’t be standing here today if it weren’t for you. From the moment we met I knew that you would be a huge part of my life.

For those of you unaware, Steve McCall, Dee Dee’s late husband, was a great officer and one of my best friends from the early days of my career. The night I met McCall was a tragic one. I brought over a case file for Steven to look over and found myself back at the house to inform her that her husband was gone.

Through the years we have had many ups and downs, fights that I feared would destroy us and moments of true happiness I never wanted to end. “What we had was more than a marriage and even though we drifted in and out of each other’s lives over the years I am honored to have you here tonight.

“McCall,” he steps away from the podium, exhales slowly and slowly folds the letter up placing it back in his inner pocket, patting it for effect. and makes his way down the steps to stand in front of her. “I know I haven’t been the perfect partner. I’ve screwed up many times and have seen disappointment and anger in your eyes but I vowed a long time ago to never allow the devastation and heartache I saw in your eyes that night. I am proud and honored to have called you my partner, my best friend and my soulmate.”

“I’m sorry, would you mind joining me up here again?”

McCall looks puzzled but stands and tentatively walks back up to him. She embraces him in a tight hug. Suddenly he seems to pull away from her and the puzzled look returns.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Dee Dee McCall.” The gathering claps and whoops as cops have always done to her. She waves a hand to them and then turns her attention back to Hunter.

He clears his throat and continues, “For all that we have been through, I have always known you were the one person who really understood me. The only one I could tell anything too. We’ve sat up many nights, on the phone and in person pouring our lives out to the other. I’d be nothing if I had never met you.

He swallows hard and she can practically hear his heart pounding through his chest. She places her hand on his elbow to steady him and whispers, “What’s going on, Rick?”

He swallows and speaks, “A long time ago we were babysitting that good for nothing Favro. Do you remember that night?”

“Yes, of course. When your mother made me Eggplant Parmesan.”

“Yes well…”

“That night do you remember the conversation we had?”

“Yes. I told you how important family is to me and after what happened to Steven, I would never marry another cop.”

“Exactly.” A hushed murmur makes its way through the group. He gently clutches her hand in his even as he reaches into his jacket pocket. He swallows again and she realizes what is happening.

The sweaty palm, the nervous twitch.

_**Oh my god**_ , she thinks even as tears begin to well in her eyes.

“I have been in love with you from the night we met, Dee Dee and I thank god every day that Steven brought us together, even during such a tragedy. Technically I am not a cop anymore.” Tears well in her eyes as Rick drops to one knee, never unlocking his eyes from hers. He pulls a small black box from the interior pocket he had fiddled with earlier and with a flick of his thumb opens it to reveal a modest diamond.

“Dee Dee McCall, Would you do me the honor of being my partner for the rest of our lives? Will you marry me?”

For what seems like an eternity, he stares up at her, raw and open, shaking from nerves and praying she will make him the happiest man alive.

McCall is utterly speechless, her hands are clasped over her mouth and she wipes away tears from her cheeks. Then she extends her left hand and realizes she hasn’t answered him.

“Yes,” she softly replies.

His grin spreads across his face as he slips the ring on her finger. “Now get up you big galute.”

He stands and embraces her, enveloping her in his arms. She breathes him in and then allows herself to lose her composure. She buries her face in his chest and doesn’t hear the crowd clapping emphatically before them. She feels a tear fall against the top of her head and squeezes her fiancé harder.

“I love you,” he mutters and she gently places her hands on either side of his face.

“I love you,” she responds and kisses him.

When they pull back Rick seems to realize where they are and his cheeks begin to blush. He intwines his hand with hers and emphatically states, “Thank you all so much for everything. Now enough talking. Let’s celebrate!” He raises her hand up and smiles boyishly down at her.

She hugs him again and whispers in his ear, “When all this is over maybe we should finish what we started all those years ago?”

“Works for me,” he growls and kisses her again. She quickly taps his butt as he leads her to the awaiting crow and their new life together, forever.

**_Finis._ **


End file.
